Double Trouble
by AN3264
Summary: If you can't stand Incest don't read. Please message me what other characters Fred and George should have sex with next. :)
1. Chapter 1: Draco and Harry

Harry and Draco have been dating since "He-who-should-not-be-named" was finally dead. Every year they go and visit one of their friends from school. This year were the twins Fred and George. The prankers of Hogwarts. When they both came out to the school everyone thought it was a joke and then they both walked up to two random guys (Who everyone knew were gay) and kissed them. And that's when everyone realized that it wasn't a prank and cheered.

A day later is when Harry and Draco came out to everyone and twenty more students came out. It was amazing.

Harry and Draco were taking the wizard bus to the Twin's house. It was packed and with many annoying wizards who keep asking for their autographs. Once they got to the house they heard moaning coming from inside.

"Draco, Do you think we should just leave or wait?"

"Harry, How about we just knock?" Draco smiled and knocked as loud as he could. And he heard whispers and murmurs. Fred opens the door, "Harry! Draco! your-*Looks at watch* Right on time" Fred lets them in and Harry notices that Fred doesn't have pants on and is in his boxers still hard from whatever they were doing. "Where is George?" Draco asks leaning against the sofa.

Fred's cock twitches at the sound of Georges name. "George is showering right now- *Fred stops talking as Draco walks over and grabs his cock. "Draco, what are you doi- *Harry joins Draco and kisses Fred's neck. George comes out of the bathroom behind them and smiles. He walks behind Fred and says "Like your surprise babe?" and he kisses Fred's neck making him moan and rips off his shirt. "Babe I love it"

Meanwhile Draco and Harry spent this time ripping each others clothes off. Fred pulls Harry by the hair towards the bedroom and George grabs Draco the same way. Harry and Draco are pushed on to this huge amazing bed.

*Don't have time to finish this sorry guys I'll make the second chapter an continuation*


	2. Chapter 2: Continued Draco and Harry

*Where we left off Harry and Draco are pushed on to this huge amazing bed.*

Fred is straddling Harry now and grinding against his dick teasing the hell out of Harry.

"Fred…. Please….Don't… Make me beg…." Harry moans digging his fingernails into Fred's back causing moans to escape Fred's mouth.

"Patience Harry". He grabs Harry's dick hard causing both pain and pleasure for poor Harry. "Please Fred i'm begging you… Just fuck me….. Please…" Harry begs spreading his legs open for Fred.

Fred laughs,"George should I?" Fred looks over at Draco and George, Draco is deep throating George's big cock. "Sure… Just… Wait… OH MY GOD!" George cums down Draco's throat and Draco swallows every drop and licks his lips.

"I have an idea, Harry gets fucked by Fred, Fred gets fucked by me and I get fucked by this big cock." Draco says grabbing George's cock hard.

They all nod and Fred thrusts into Harry without a real warning. Harry screams out in pain and pleasure.

They get into a steady pace when Draco gets behind Fred and uses his fingers to start stretching Fred while he is still fucking Harry.

Fred moans at having himself inside Harry's tight ass and while being so close to being fucked by Draco.

"Fred, I'm coming in," Draco says suddenly slamming into Fred's ass just as he enters Harry again making him slam into Harry.

George is just sitting there patiently watching the three men fuck each other.

Draco moans as he enjoys how tight Fred is and looks over at George. "Please…... " Draco begs bending slightly so George gets the fact that Draco is really for his huge dick.

George doesn't even try preparing Draco he just thrusts in hard.

All the men scream out and continue fucking each other harder and faster building up to the best orgasm they have ever had.

They all cum at the same time dripping in all over the bed as they all slowly pass out from exhaustion.


	3. Please Read!

**I need to know which characters Fred and George should have sex with next. Or should just George have sex with someone or just Fred. Message me or Review on this one or one of the other chapters on who they should have sex with. Thank you. **


End file.
